The Police Cop-etition!/Images
1Cop-etion.png|..Is there a problem officer? 3Cop-etion.png|"Is there a problem"? You were brushing your teeth while you were driving! Who does that?! It's ticket time for you! 2Cop-etion.png|Would you like to hear the siren, Gil? 4Cop-etion.png|YES. 5Cop-etion.png 6Cop-etion.png|That's a nice picture in that bubble right there... 7Cop-etion.png|And now I popped it! 8cop.png|Officer Deema reporting for duty! 9cop.png 10cop.png|According to this, if you don't run across the street fast enough, a giant red hand will chase you! 11cop.png|I hope that giant hand doesn't come after us... 12cop.png|You made it! 13cop.png 14cop.png 15cop.png 16cop.png|Nonny: "Of course I STILL get the lunch joke!" 17cop.png|Molly, this is a "No Giggling" zone, so I better not catch you giggling. 18cop.png|...Or else, I'll have to give you a ticket! 19cop.png|HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU! 20cop.png|hee 21cop.png|Officer Miranda's here! 22cop.png 23cop.png 24cop.png 25cop.png|Ta' CATCH bad guys! 26cop.png|What you're about to see is based on a true story. 27cop.png 28cop.png|Lalalalalala 29cop.png|Oopsie doodles! 30cop.png|Bump! 31cop.png|oh snap. 32cop.png|Um...is there something wrong Officer? 33cop.png|"Is there something wrong"? You were carelessly bumping into things all over the place! That deserves a ticket. 34cop.png|Breaking the law can be fun! Er, I mean...you don't wanna get one of these, kids! 35cop.png 36cop.png|Nice badge! 37cop.png|Ok, guys! You know the drill; line up! 38cop.png|C'mon! 39cop.png|Once upon a time... 40cop.png|It's the return of... 41cop.png|TRICERA-COPS! 42cop.png 43cop.png 44cop.png|I hope he doesn't run over Dino Donuts, I wanted to go there later on! 45cop.png|Go get im, Tricera-cops! 46cop.png|GOTTA GO FAST 47cop.png|We're too slow! We gotta step it up before he- 48cop.png|uh oh. 49cop.png|...Did he died? 50cop.png|Oh, he's okay 51cop.png 52cop.png|And nothing was learned that day. 53cop.png|I could have sworn I heard you giggling earlier...were you? 54cop.png|Why does it matter, Gi-I mean Officer Gil? Giggling's not against the law. 55cop.png|Actually it is: I read it on the internet! 56cop.png|We're goin' to the Police Station! 57cop.png 58cop.png|FIELD TRIP! 59cop.png|Welcome to the first annual... 60cop.png|Police Cop-etition! 61cop.png|My name is Officer Miranda and I don't know this other guy's name, but we'll be your hosts! 62cop.png|Team Geema 63cop.png|Team Noona 64cop.png|Team Golly 65cop.png|We got this! 66cop.png 67cop.png 68cop.png|You two ready? 69cop.png|On your mark... 70cop.png|get set... 71cop.png|GO! 72cop.png|Go, guppies, go! 73cop.png|And the crowd goes wild! 74cop.png|(Uh, uh) pass it on! 75cop.png 76cop.png|Am I looking through the right end? 77cop.png|Darn it, those fish are in the way! Don't they know that hand's gonna gets us?! 78cop.png|Folks, what does that sign really mean? 79cop.png|Don't Walk! 80cop.png|That's a relief! 81cop.png|Hey, they stopped! 82cop.png|What's this...? 83cop.png|THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! 84cop.png|Aww~! 85cop.png|Isn't that cuuuuuuuuuute? 86cop.png|BUT IT'S WRONG! 87cop.png|Moving on to Team Golly 88cop.png 89cop.png|Seat belts! 90cop.png|So we can be safe! 91cop.png|Mr. Grouper approves! 92cop.png|VROOM! 93cop.png 94cop.png|What the-! That crab is going waaaaaay to fast! 95cop.png|She's speeding! 96cop.png|Not on my watch! 97cop.png|Let's get'er! 98cop.png|WEE-WOO WEE-WOO 99cop.png|It seems like she's going a bagillion miles per hour, Molly! How are we ever going to get her attention? 100cop.png|Let's split up: I'll take the shortcut so I can get in front of her, and you gang up on her from behind! 101cop.png|''♪Everybody Super Sonic Racing~! ♫Gotta keep your feet right on the ground~!♪'' 102cop.png|It's no wonder she's distracted; that's a catchy song! 103cop.png|in the mirror may be closer than they appear 104cop.png|''♪When you're Super Sonic racing...'' 105cop.png|''♪There's no time to look arou''-Oh! 106cop.png|oh my. 107cop.png|Ma'am did you know you were speeding? That's really dangerous for you and other people on the road with you! 108cop.png|I apologize for being so shellfish. Rimshot 109cop.png|Very funny, but you're still getting a ticket. 110cop.png|Ooooooooooo! 111cop.png|Speeding is no laughing matter. 112cop.png|Here you are. 113cop.png|It won't happen again, officers! 114cop.png|And that's it for the cop-etition! 115cop.png|Deema waves to her adoring fans. 116cop.png|Here's your badge, Nonny. 117cop.png|Mr. Grouper's so proud! 118cop.png|You did it, guppies! I knew you could! ThePoliceCompetition.png PoliceLunchNonny.png PoliceLunch.png Police Molly.jpg bubulle-guppies-305-extrait1-640x480.jpg bubulle-guppies-305-extrait3-640x480.jpg 305-the-police-cop-etition-fulla-16x9.jpg Category:Images Category:Gallery Category:Episode Images Category:Galleries Category:Episode Gallery Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 3 Images Category:Image Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Image galleries